


The Jefferson Name

by wonderlandtaylena



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, What tags should I use lmao, but not a huge one so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandtaylena/pseuds/wonderlandtaylena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is worried about Angelica marrying a Jefferson, but he's got his eye on the wrong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jefferson Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the ending but I'm p proud of this so yeah. Tell me how ya like it.

As the sun began to set in Washington D.C, Alexander Hamilton sat in his office, hunched over a letter responding to Aaron Burr. Not even five minutes ago, he had finished reading the letter Burr had sent him, which was at least five pages, front and back, of him complaining about James Madison and an interesting incident at the Winter's Ball, which the Hamilton family had chosen to skip this year.

Alexander looked up from his writing as he heard his front door squeak open slowly, his family maid saying something unintelligible from his office. He looked down at his writing, an unfinished sentence underneath his quill. He glanced back up at the door of his office, hearing the sound of Eliza leak through the wood. He sighed and scrawled out the end of it before dropping his quill in the ink jar and rising from his chair.

He slowly made his way out to the living area, where his daughter Angelica stood, her hair sticking out from her bun, despite the fact that he'd watched her put at least a thousand pins in it before she left in the morning. He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Eliza fretted over her appearance. "Where have you been that has made you such a mess?" Eliza smoothed out the bottom of her dress.

Angelica giggled, and tucked a dark hair behind her ear. "Theodosia and I caught up with Martha and Eston, and we had a bit of a race in the park. And then I realized it was getting late, so I took a detour during the race and ran here."

"You mean to tell me you've been rough housing with the Jefferson children all day?" Alex chimed in, causing both ladies to turn to him. He smiled and shook his head, "I thought I had raised you better."

Angelica rolled her eyes playfully, "Father, you must realize that Thomas Jefferson's children aren't exactly like him, right?"

Alex scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "As far as I'm concerned, that entire family is annoying and infuriating. They've all been ruined for me." He teased, watching both his wife and his daughter roll their eyes and look at each other.

"Well they haven't for me." Angelica fired back, a sly smile, her eyes darting back to him. She began towards the staircase, "In fact, I find them quite enjoyable."

She then skipped up the steps, her dress swaying behind her. Her heels clicked all along the wooden floor above them, and Alex's eyes followed the noise until it stopped. He looked back at Eliza, who's hands were placed firmly upon her hips. She smirked, "You know she gets that sarcasm from you."

Alex mocked offense, placing a hand on his chest and gawking at her. She laughed and walked towards him, taking his hand and leading him back to their bedroom. "Alexander, let's go to bed."

Alex glanced to the light shining through the cracks in the door to his office, and slipped out of Eliza's grasp. She turned around to face him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He smiled weakly, "I still have to finish a reply to Burr."

"So Aaron Burr is more important than your wife?" She laughed, placing a hand on the doorframe.

"I'm offended that you would even joke about that." Alex teased. Eliza smiled and shook her head. As Alex opened the door to his office once again, he said to her, "Good night, my love."

"Don't take too long." Eliza responded.

"Have you no faith in me?" Alex laughed as she shut the door.

"I have complete faith in you," Her voice traveled through the door. "It's just I know you."

Alex couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he closed his office door and sat back down at his desk. He looked at the letter to Burr, and back at the door, and sighed, grabbing the candle and leaving his work on the desk. He silently stepped from his office into his bedroom, and blew it out only after he saw Eliza grin at him from her side of the bed.

***

"Take a break, gentlemen. We'll reconvene after a brief recess." James Madison sighed, placing his head in his hand and waving the cabinet off. Alexander looked back at Thomas Jefferson, a critical point in his argument dancing on his tongue. The only pleasing moment he'd had in the entire cabinet meeting was now, though, because Jefferson had the same angered look on his face.

Hamilton left his things at his seat and stormed out of the room and down the hallway. There was a living area of some sort, or at least a waiting area. Whenever cabinet members were waiting for a meeting to begin or resume, they met there. Alexander bypassed the maids serving tea and walked to a window, looking out at the street in front of him.

Local merchants stood in front of the White House, selling bread and fruit and even necklaces. A girl with the most vibrant green eyes had offered Hamilton a necklace with a blue jewel in it, claiming Eliza "would love a necklace like this!"

He watched as citizens passed by, most of them strangers dressed in greys and blacks, rushing down the street. Which is why his eyes immediately settled on his daughter and Martha and Eston Jefferson. He watched as his daughter, dressed in a green dress with yellow ribbons, one she received from her aunt with the same name for her last birthday, along with Martha and Eston Jefferson, linger around the merchants, stopping in front of the saleswoman with the eyes.

He centered his attention on them, watching closely as Eston grinned brightly at his daughter and purchased a necklace. Martha took it and clasped it around Angelica's neck, and Angelica grinned brighter than Alex had ever seen her, and thanked both of them.

Alexander's mind raced with possibilities as they continued down the street. Then, an all-too-familiar voice abruptly pulled him from his thoughts. "It's adorable, isn't it?"

Alex whipped around, facing Jefferson. He stood there with an arrogant smirk, his hands clasped behind him. Alexander furrowed his brow, and Thomas looked past him and out the window. He grinned and continued, "Just the sweetest thing, young love."

Alexander's eyes widened, and he sputtered out, "Wh-What?!"

Thomas looked at him and chuckled. "I mean, you see it too, right?" Alex stayed silent. "Your daughter and Eston have been spending much too much time together for it to be completely platonic. I assume they'll begin officially courting soon, and then after that, a beautiful wedding." Thomas continued, leaning against the windowsill. Alexander looked back out, watching the trio gaze at the garden before continuing on into town. "Eston has never been one to stall or procrastinate, so I do expect that their courtship shall be short and sweet. Just as long as appropriate."

"Gentlemen?" James Madison appeared the in the lobby, and all cabinet members looked to him. "Come back, we've still got much to discuss."

Alexander stare lingered on the spot where the President stood, and Jefferson smirked. "Come along, Alexander." Hamilton looked up to him, setting his jaw. "Madison is right, we do have much to discuss." With that, Jefferson walked away with a certain kind of swagger that made Hamilton want to launch himself out of the window and rip his hair out, and then launch himself out of the window and do the same to his son.

Hamilton was quiet for the rest of the meeting, letting the other members of his side of the cabinet lead the argument. His mind was too focused on other items.

***

"I don't understand what is so awful about it!" Eliza exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Alexander looked up from the kitchen counter, which he had been staring intently at as he leaned on it, spilling all of his worries to Eliza almost immediately as he walked into his home.

"What is so awful is that our daughter could become a Jefferson!" Alex exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "Her name would be Angelica Jefferson, which sounds much less appealing than Angelica Hamilton, and she could one day bear children with the last name Jefferson!"

"Alexander, you're being ridiculous! Have you thought, for even one moment, that perhaps Angelica is happy with Eston?" Eliza said, exasperation on the edges of her words. She adored Alex with all of her heart, but sometimes he was just too much to handle. "Are you more concerned with this petty feud with Thomas Jefferson than our daughter's happiness?"

"I care about Angelica's happiness to the greatest extent," Alexander sighed, looking at Eliza as if that should have been obvious. "I would just highly prefer it if she was happy with someone else. Like someone without the Jefferson name."

"Alexander-!" Eliza put her head in her hands, sighing. Just then, a knock at the door. Eliza gave Alexander a stern look before rushing off to answer it. Alex sighed heavily and followed suit, joining Eliza by her side.

The door swung open, revealing their eldest children on their doorstep, both of them bearing slightly pink skin and wide grins, but only their daughter dripping water from her dress.

"Oh my Lord, what happened?" Eliza said, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. Alex looked over both of his children, his brow furrowing.

"We were," Philip began, breaking off into laughter. Eliza stepped aside, allowing both of them to step in, watching as Angelica created a trail of water on her wooden floors. Philip dropped himself into a chair, clutching his stomach. "We were with Theodosia, Martha, and Eston."

Eliza and Alex shared a quick look. "And we were walking through the park. So Eston and Angie were joking around, taking jabs at each other, and Angie said something about her being superior because she could walk in heels, and then she goes and falls in the lake!" Philip collapses into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach.

Angie, who was leaning over the sink, ringing out her hair, calls out, "It was a lot funnier when it happened!"

Philip smiled, "It's still funny."

"Ah, then maybe it's just that you're awful at telling it." Angelica quipped as she walked back. She smiled at her parents, and apologized, "Mom, I'm sorry I probably ruined this dress."

"No worries, dear, it was getting a bit too tight for you anyways." Eliza chuckled. She gave Alexander a sideways glance, and then continued cautiously, "So, Angelica, you've been hanging out with Eston a lot lately."

Angelica's brow furrowed, "I guess I have, why?"

"Oh, it's truly nothing," Eliza shrugged, crossing her arms. "Just that, it's interesting to see that you've taken such a liking to him."

Angie mimicked her mother, crossing her arms, and leaned on one foot, "What are you getting at, Mother?"

"Perhaps he shall ask to court you." Eliza said, her smile bright and hopeful. Alex's heart pounded with every second of silence that followed that.

He watched as Angie shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Philip, who shared the same worried look. Angie answered softly, "Perhaps."

"Or perhaps not." Alexander stepped into the conversation. Eliza whipped her head in his direction, her eyes wild and begging him to not continue. "I mean, it's not like it would be ideal." Alexander chuckled, trying to play it off as a joke.

His daughter's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just a joke." Eliza jumped in, stepping between the two most fiery members of their family. She chuckled nervously.

"Not a very funny one." Angelica said sharply, and began towards the stairs. Her manicured hand rested on the railing when she turned around and said, "By the way, the Jeffersons have invited us and the Burr family to dinner this Sunday." She raised her eyebrow at her father, "Perhaps you'd like to tell them that joke of yours." She then turned on her heel and continued up the stairs.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment before Philip said nervously, "Father, I thought your joke was funny."

Alex stared at the doorway to the staircase, his stomach taking a sickening twist, and softly replied, "Thank you, Philip."

***

The Hamiltons arrived at the Jefferson's estate just as orange began to spill into the blue sky. A maid answered the door and escorted them to the dining area, where the Jeffersons and Burrs were already seated, chatting over a few glasses of champagne.

Thomas Jefferson arose from his seat, a haughty grin on his face. He greeted the family, "Welcome, Hamiltons! Please, have a seat, have a seat! Philip, a seat for you in between Theodosia and Eston, Angelica, a seat for you between Eston and Martha." Alex clenched his fist as he sat next to Eliza, across from Aaron Burr and his daughter.

"Well, we should get started, then!" Thomas smiled, clapping his hands together. His partner, Sally, rang a small, brass bell, and the room filled with maids with silver platters in hand. As the rest of the table focused in on receiving food, Alexander couldn't help but look at Eston, who was pouring Angie a glass of champagne. He snapped out of his thoughts when Eliza's frigid hand slid over his. He looked over at her as she slipped into his grasp, and she smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. He smiled back, a blush rising to his cheeks, and squeezed back.

The dinner continued on, with the entirety of the guests interjecting at different parts of the conversation, causing raucous laughter from different parts of the table. Only did the mood turn for the worst when Thomas Jefferson took the extra step and brought up courting.

"So, Philip, are there any girls in town that have caught your eye?" Thomas began, taking a sip of champagne.

Philip swallowed awkwardly, "Um, I mean, yeah, I guess." He glanced up, "There's some, kinda."

Thomas placed his elbows on the table, "Well, I do sure hope that it isn't one of my girls, we don't need two Hamilton-Jefferson relationships." Jefferson burst into a fit of laughter afterwards, his hands on his stomach.

Alex looked up at his daughter, who's face has run stark white. "Wh-What?" She almost whispered.

Thomas' expression softened, "Oh, darling, truly, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm almost positive that everybody here already knows. Oh, except for Burr, but worry not. He's used to not being in on things."

"What can I say, I'm never allowed in the room where it happens." Aaron laughed, gulping down the rest of his drink.

Angie glanced around the room, "E-Everyone already knows?"

"Why of course! You and Eston have been all over each other lately. It's quite a show you two put on." Sally jumped in, leaning back in her chair. Alexander watched his daughter's face intently, as she sighed, almost in relief, and smiled.

"See? What did I tell you, Hamilton? Your daughter is ecstatic about being a Jefferson!" Thomas laughed, and Alex leaned back in his chair.

He stared down at his hands. His darling Angelica, the little girl he had watched grow into a sarcastic, intelligent, young woman was going to marry a Jefferson, and bear children with the Jefferson name. And for the first time he pondered this thought, he did not feel contempt. Instead, he felt the same way he did when his daughter was brought into this world. Joy.

While he would have preferred his daughter marrying literally anyone else on the planet, he was happy for her.

"What? No." Angelica assured Jefferson.

Alex swore his neck almost snapped from how fast he looked up. The table fell silent, everyone's eyes on Angelica, awestruck. She looked quickly at Martha, the two of them having a silent conversation using their eyes. "I mean," Angelica began, stammering. Martha gave her a small smile, and nodded.

Angie smiled, "I do hope to marry a Jefferson," Alex sighed, Jefferson grinned. "Just not Eston."

Both men, and their partners, looked at her with complete and utter confusion. Angelica waited a moment, looking at all of their dumbfounded faces, and then rolled her eyes.

"Martha!" She exclaimed, bringing a pair of hands above the table. They were hers and Martha's, laced together like a mother's quilt. "I wish to court Martha, not Eston."

The three families sat in silence for at least thirty seconds, before Eliza broke it, "Aw, well how wonderful."

Both Jefferson and Hamilton looked at her, silenced and stupefied, and Sally spoke as well. "Yes, what amazing news!"

"I'm so very happy for you two." Theodosia said, reaching past Burr and her daughter and Philip and placed her hand on Angelica's.

The two men watched as their partners and Theodosia ushered off their daughters, speaking of dresses and who-shall-wear-what. A door closed, and the five sat in silence.

After a moment, Burr stood and shrugged. "I do believe it is now you two who have been left out of the room where it happens." He pat his daughter on the shoulder and walked off, presumably outside and to their carriage.

Philip watched until Burr was far off, and said, "Dad, if it's any consolation, Theodosia and I are courting." The two then rose and disappeared, like all the others.

The two foes sat. Thomas was the first to speak. "She'll still marry a Jefferson."

Alex shrugged. "But she won't bear children." He grabbed his champagne glass and raised it, "Good for them."

Thomas repeated his actions, "Good for them."

And they drank.


End file.
